


Ring Pops

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baby Isa and Lea, Fluff, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Wedding, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: There was a wedding that day in Radiant Garden and Lea just wanted to stay wth Isa until the death would separe them...Was it just a game between children?





	Ring Pops

Radiant Garden’s big square was filled with flowers and rice because of the big wedding there had been celebrated this morning. It was a very young couple and they looked so happy. Lea was looking them while they were sharing the famous kiss.

He had heard a lot of things about wedding.

First, his mother was married and she still said it was the best day of her life. Secondly, it was supposed to be a bond only broken by the death right?

That was the reason why, after having thinking just a few second, he dashed to Isa’s house.

He knocked at the door very strongly, until it was opened to him on one of the employee, showing surprise in front of the little boy excited.

“Hello! Isa can come play?” he asked with hope in his eyes.

“Master Isa? Well… “ The man looked really confuse. “I think, yes. I will see if his homework is done.

“Thanks!!”

Lea was bouncing on place while the man closed the door and went to see Isa. The little boy was smiling widely, letting appear the missing tooth, when it opened once again.

“Isa!!!” he grinned.

“Lea.”

“You come play?”

Isa smiled slightly.

“Be there for six pm, young Master,” the employee informed with a polite tone.

“Of course. Thank you.”

Isa left the house and Lea grabbed his hand immediately, dragging him.

“Where do we go?” Isa wondered.

Lea was very often excited, seeming to see always the positive in life, but his friend seemed more excited than usually. It was enough to be slightly concerned.

“There were a wedding today and the square is still so pretty!! You want to do a wedding with me?”

Isa blushed.

“A wedding?” he replied.

“Yes!! We swear we will be forever together!”

Isa nodded then. “I want to be with you forever too!” he replied.

“Aaaah!!” Lea squeezed his hands with a big smile. “I want to be your best friend forever!”

“Best friend mean we will always be close and together?” Isa asked.

Lea nodded.

Isa smiled a bit more. It was just what he wanted to do. He took back his hands and looked in his tiny purse.

His friend looked him with surprise.

“There are a lot of flowers on the square,” he announced.

“Great. I thought we should have ring?”

“Oh! But isn’t it soooo expensive?” Lea asked.

He remembered that his father said, once, he had put money aside for months to have the perfect ring for his mother.

“I think so…” Isa muttered as he looked in his purse. “I have five hundred munnies.”

Lea took his own purse, being half destroyed by the years. He looked inside and counted. Lot of his munnies were a bit dirty because they were found on the floor.

“I have… one hundred and thirty-two?” he said.

Isa took his hands and they walked toward the jewelry shop. It wasn’t very much away from the square and they could stick their heads against the window. Each time they saw a ring pretty enough, they were so expensive…

The cheaper was at two thousands munnies.

They really couldn’t afford that.

Isa couldn’t help being disappointed.

“The bet one for you is this one!” Lea said, showing a ring with a crescent moon on it.

But it was so expensive. They could never afford it. Maybe in years… But now?

Lea didn’t miss the sadness on the face of his friends.

“Wait!” he said.

He swirled on himself and ran. Isa looked him with surprise as the boy disappeared in the corner. He came back after only a few minutes and he grabbed Isa’s hand to make him come after him. Isa didn’t have the time to protest and just followed him. He was used to see Lea running around everywhere. He just wondered what was in his mind again.

Did he change his idea?

He wanted to marry him…

He really wanted…

They arrived in another street, in front another showcase. But Lea ignored it and made him enter in the tiny shop. There were newspaper everywhere and, in a corner, two vending machine. One of the delivered Ring Pops…

Isa smiled and pressed a kiss on Lea’s cheek.

“This is perfect!” he said.

“Yes!” Lea frowned. “They said the groom and groom can’t see each other before the wedding. Can we ignore? I want to stay with you!”

“I think we can.”

Isa smiled and approached the machine to slide fifty munnies in. Soon, he received a blue ring and felt relieved. He wanted to give a blue to Lea!

He walked back to let the place to the other boy who imitate him and received a red ring.

“And now… We need flowers!”

Isa nodded.

Hand in hand, holding their ring pops, they walked to the big Square. Both of them picked up flowers to create their own bouquet, staying next to each other. And so, together, they arrived on the place still bathed with love.

They faced each other.

Lea smiled and passed from one foot to the other.

“Now… what do we have to do?”

“I think… It’s like… Lea, do you want to marry me?”

“Yes, I do!! And you, Isa, do you want to marry me?”

Isa nodded. “Yes, I do.”

He held out his hand, asking for Lea’s hand. Which accepted to give it to him and watched him as the ring pop slid on his finger. He closed his hand on Isa’s to approach his own ring and put it where it belonged.

“And now? Are we?”

“I think so!” Isa replied, smiling.

He pressed his hand against his heart and Lea, smiling, but his ring in mouth. Isa smiled, seeing him so happy. Either because blue ring was his favorite perfume or because he was happy to be married with him.

“Oh wait!” Lea said. “The kiss!”

“The kiss?”

“They share a kiss to be truly married!” Lea remembered.

“Oh.”

Isa blushed and leaned toward him. Lea kissed him on the lips. Isa couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re sticky!”

“Oh yeah?!”

Lea hugged him and started to kiss his face. Isa tried to push him back, laughing.

“Stop, stop, stop!” he begged between his kisses.

“Come on! You always say I can’t stop stick you! Gonna stick you for real!”

Isa laughed even more and pushed him slightly only to kiss his face in return.

As they were hugging each other, their Hearts were promising to each other to be with the other forever.

After years and years to fight against Darkness, and Xehanort in many form himself, it was nice to come back to the calm. It was even soothing for Lea to help Isa with all his boxes of stuff. Some coming from old age, others from this one. Lea would have joyfully burn some of those boxes, the one with stuff from the Organization XIII… He believed Isa would be like him.

They could cross a line over this past now…

Lea gathered the leathered clothes to bring them to Isa and know if he _really_ wanted to keep them.

He was at the bottom of the box when he noticed something in the bottom of the box. He grabbed it and froze with stupor.

The Ring Pops?

He blinked, trying to understand what was so obvious.

It was a fight between his Heart jumping in his chest and his brain trying to calm him. He had to think and be logical instead of being excited over his own feelings.

But he was really bad with logical.

“Isa?!” he called.

And, in the same time, he hurried to the living room where his friend was gathering his belongings. Well, Isa was coming to him and so they almost bumped in each other.

“Ah,” Isa said, seeing the stack of clothes. “You can put that in the bin, please.” He frowned. “But did you find…”

“This?” Lea asked, raising the ring in front of him.

“Yes, this.”

“You kept it?”

“As you can see,” Isa replied.

“I’m surprised. Why… I mean, why did you keep it?” Lea wondered.

“It’s important to me,” Isa said, holding out the hand to have back the ring. “I meant it, back this time… staying with you forever. I was just a child and I believed… I believed when you wanted to stay forever with someone, it was only because you were friends with them. Best friend. I cherish this ring because it meant you and I were meant to be forever. Any way was good as long as it meant we could be together…”

“You mean…” Lea whispered.

“My place always had been by your side,” Isa said, looking away.

Lea had still the plastic ring in his hand. The clothes fell on the floor in a strange rain and he put a knee on the floor, looking up at him.

“Isa… would you do me the honor to marry me? For real.”

“Wh… what are you saying. We…”

Since today, they always had been friends. Best friends. They had the same feelings without even knowing it and they were both overwhelming by the discovering of the true feelings of their better half…

Feelings they wanted to share since so long.

Isa couldn’t believe what he had dreamed so often could actually happen to him. That he could be with the one he loved.

Lea couldn’t believe the one he loved shared his feelings. He believed he would have to have his friendship and nothing more. While he was happy of that, he always wished there could be more…

“You’re saying non-sense, Lea. We’re not even…

“Together as a couple since long? I passed my life by your side. There is no way I can go wrong and discover later I don’t enjoy your company or anything… Will you marry me?”

Isa couldn’t help but smile.

“Obviously,” he muttered.


End file.
